


假如英格兰队员被安排在集体宿舍会怎样...

by Ada_26



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: 如题，青春期孩子们的小打小闹小心思黄金一代为主其实是平行时空。以上皆为本人真实经历or所见所闻所改编。与球员教练本人无关。全篇无厘头，集体OOC注意。代入与否还请看大家喜好。配对心照。另：旧作搬运。作者并没有修改和写完的打算。第一次写切尔西以外的球员，提前向他们的球迷致以歉意。PrologueChapter 1：床Chapter 2：恐怖片
Kudos: 1





	1. 床（含Prologue）

Prologue

故事的背景设定在一所校规严格的封闭式管理的学校，校舍虽然都是六人大间，但是只有一栋。既然是封闭式，学生们被规定不能留着光怪陆离的发型，以免影响校风。

但就是在这样一所被家长们给予厚望挤破头都要把孩子送来度过「关键时期」的学校，并没有那么死气沉沉，相反，还是有很多回忆起来特别有趣的事情，该犯的二还是要犯的。学校越是打压学生，学生们越懂得从那份压抑当中脱身。 

新学期开始，接下来这几年的室友安排也已尘埃落定。英格兰班也早早响应了。 

然而，当英格兰学生们背着各自的家当，按照身为数学老师兼班主任穆里尼奥的安排入住时，才发现宿舍设施有多么老旧，旧到一屁股坐在床上时床都能发出抗议，翻身的时候抗议得更厉害了，半夜吱呀吱呀的响声和恐怖片音效有的一比。 

「就这间啊？太阳都照不进来。」说这句话的是杰拉德，他第一个到达了英格兰班的一号房间，按照班主任给的床位安排，把东西放在了床边。 

他是不太情愿来到这间房的，好不容易来了南边想感受多一些太阳的温暖，谁知看了宿舍的环境差点没喷出一口血来。 

「你说是不是，迈克尔？」他转过头来对铺上床罩的欧文说道。其实，能和他的小学同学兼发小同住，对他来说也是蛮幸运的。

「我觉得不差啊。」在大家抖床罩而形成的彩色波浪中欧文如是说道。宿舍隔音不好，隔壁房类似于警报声的响声穿透墙壁而来，应该是水龙头发出来的吧。 

「啊——啊——吵死人了…」不知是谁传来了一句抱怨。是卡拉吗？ 他试着扭开了洗手池的水龙头并关上，还好没有怪声。 

「我谢谢你了，老师。」本来杰拉德打算将这话脱口而出，但还是咽回去了。他来到了人生地不熟的伦敦，还有太多东西需要习惯，幸好他还有欧文这个「依靠」。 

哦对。还有隔壁间的卡拉格。

十分钟前。 

「下面我来宣布宿舍安排，如无特殊情况，床位和房间号不可更改。」穆里尼奥站在讲台上，清了清喉咙，手里拿着一张打印了同学们的名字和房间号。有坐正望着他的，有托腮望着窗外的，有低头抠指甲的，还有准备和同桌咬耳朵的。 

「一号房间。杰拉德，特里，兰帕德，欧文，贝克汉姆，乔·科尔。特里担任舍长。二号房间。卡拉格，加里·内维尔，斯科尔斯，鲁尼，费迪南德，克劳奇。加里·内维尔担任舍长。三号房间。卡里克，布里奇，阿什利·科尔，哈格里夫斯，肖恩·赖特·菲利普，乔·哈特。卡里克担任舍长。安排结束，散会。」 

「竟然可以和小兰一起住诶，好兴奋！」

「我也是我也是！」

特里拉了拉邻座乔·科尔的西装袖子，后者也开心地说道，就差没从座椅上蹦出来。 

「小兰？兰帕德？他真有这么厉害？」自称有顺风耳的杰拉德捕捉到了两人的谈话，带着这个问题，比特里抢先一步，跟在兰帕德的后面走一直到了宿舍门口。 

「好在我个子高，不在怕的。」特里想到，嘴角微微上扬。 之后的集体宿舍生活，以及要发生的一串事，对每个人来说，都可以成为日后调侃别人，甚至让别人出丑的资本。

Chapter 1 床

床太老了，连帐子都没有，更别说有防护栏了。为了让大家睡得更安稳些，大家能做的只能减少翻身的次数和速度。天气冷些的时候还好，但是天热了就特别考验人的耐性了。

这一夜，一号房都得伴随着吸鼻涕的声音入睡。由于前一晚风扇开得太大，加上汗流浃背，很容易盗汗感冒，而杰拉德不幸中招了。

「我和JT交待过了，我感冒了，今晚就别开风扇了啊，窗不能开太大，半夜一旦受凉可能会加重传染给你们。」本来说话就有点鼻音的他，今天变得更重了。

因此大家只能暂时忍受一下除了热还是热的晚上。但是时间一久，就已经有人顶不住了，开始在翻身之间寻找一点可怜的清凉。

然而，床比人更可怜。每翻一次身床就会摇晃起来表达抗议。摇晃得最厉害的，是杰拉德头正对着的兰帕德的床。

「不要摇了啊。」杰拉德动了动嘴唇。他的眼睛瞄到刚把双脚从被窝里伸出来的兰帕德，只见兰帕德眉头紧皱。

可大家的耐心都差不多消磨完了，盖被子是热，不盖被子也是热，吱呀声此起彼伏。

「我说史蒂芬啊，开点窗行不行，今晚我们怕不是要闷死在这里…」把被子踢到床尾，特里开始求情。

「不行。我没好之前都别开。我睡了别烦我。」杰拉德拉高了被子捂住耳朵，单就把被子拉高这个动作来说，已成为宿舍里的一股泥石流。

他似乎听到他头上正对着的床，晃得更厉害了，发出了持续的尖叫声。 

「咚！」 尖叫声停止了，被身体重重砸在床板的声音压了下去。

「床居然不会塌。也就这点好处了吧。」杰拉德暗暗想到。 

第二天，黑眼圈大了一圈的杰拉德跑去洗手池，对正在刷牙，黑眼圈也大了一圈的兰帕德厉声质问。

「兰帕德！叫你不要摇床了你还摇了一晚上，思春期到了吗？！」

含着牙膏泡，后者只是冷冷地回了一句「我就摇了，怎么着。床太老了，我有什么办法。」 

「呜哇…你…都快喷到我眼睛里了，好恶心啊你！」

「那你离我远点。」 

「你…！传染到你了我不负责啊。」 

「随你的便。」把牙杯里的最后一口水吐到了洗手池，兰帕德没有再看多一眼那个要找他「麻烦」的人。 

或许这几年，他们都会找对方的麻烦，打击一下对方的士气吧。


	2. 恐怖片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事还要从Rio捡到一个MP4开始讲起。（在这里他一直都爱搞事情）
> 
> 一切只是为了剧情发展，实际上兰可能一点也不怕恐怖片，还一本正经地给Creepy House做过宣传。
> 
> 所以，（几乎）全员OOC

「快来看看我带来了什么！」费迪南德刚回到宿舍，便打开了自己的黑色单肩包，取出了一个MP4，对着二号房的室友们晃了晃。「我在操场捡到的，居然还能用！要不要看看里面有什么？」

「看！怎么不看！」经过二号房的特里见此情景，便以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进了房间，凑到费迪南德旁边看他像搓街机摇杆一样操控着机器，在「Video」的选项停住，点开，谁知都是恐怖电影。接着他扫了下去，惊声尖叫，异形4，断头谷，都是特里熟悉的电影名字。

「停停停停停，就这个！这个我没看过，但据说吓死过人的！」特里指着那行写着Ring(1998)的选项说道。 

「那我就来看看能不能把我们吓死了。」 

「好嘞好嘞。」 

「把你们房间的都叫过来。」

「包在我身上。」特里拍了拍费迪南德的肩，快步走回了自己的房间。 

「放学了还学什么习嘛，来看电影不？」回到房间的特里试着引诱班里的学霸，无论何时都搭张小桌子在上面看书的欧文。 

「什么电影啊？JT？」沉浸在知识海洋的欧文抬起了头。

「去里奥那边看了就知道啦！」特里将眼睛眯成一条缝揶揄道。

「大家都来看啊，就要开始了，过时不候啊…」 

「到底是什么绝世好片呢？」大家带着这个疑问走了过去，却发现二号房早已紧闭着门，熄灯拉上了窗帘，黑暗中只有那MP4显示屏的光亮。

特里敲了敲门，说了句「我们来了」下一秒门就开了，开门的不是里奥，而是把被子拉到将要盖过头的鲁尼，二话不说就把大家招了进来。 

「终于来了啊，都不怕死吗？」里奥也见到门框挤满了人，「好，现在我们就要看看这片有多恐怖了。这里有谁怕恐怖片的，赶紧到门边放风去，我可不希望我们宿舍被扣分啊…」

「我去吧…」欧文小声说道，当然除了欧文觉得自己被自己的舍长骗了以外，其他人都决定留在这里开启冒险之旅，他可不想因为看了恐怖片晚上不敢睡觉，只能孤零零地站在门外守着，头也不敢回。

然而更令他觉得害怕的，不是恐怖片的画面，而是声音，而里奥却把声音开到了最大，在这安静的环境里听着后背发毛。他也搞不明白为什么大家都迫不及待地看鬼魂出现。

卡拉格回来了。看了看窗帘里面的人头影子，又看了看门边的欧文，说道：「欧文你怎么在这里？」 

「大家在看恐怖片呢…」 

「好极了，我也去！」

「卡拉，你小声点，会吓到别人的！」 大家都坐在里奥的床上，杰拉德探出了头对新加入的卡拉格说道。床再承受多一个人的重量，发出了抗议的声音。正在沉浸其中的同学们有继续盯着屏幕的，有因这声音收到短暂惊吓而把被子拉高的。

就这样，伴随着电影里主角们说的听不懂的语言，还有室友们的嬉笑声，欧文在门外站了一小时。

正当他准备和大家说熄灯时间到了的时候… 只听一声起哄，他缓缓地回了头，电影到高潮了吗？

他看不清屏幕画面，因为都被人头挡住了。 

「哇哈哈哈…从电视机里爬出来啦，爽啦…！」里奥的声音。 

「呜哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦…」那声可以划破夜空的尖叫，是特里的声音。 

「指甲都没了！我的天…」内维尔的声音。

鲁尼把身上的毯子裹得更紧了。

杰拉德倒吸了一口冷气，嘴巴也变成了小小的O字。 

坐在特里旁边的兰帕德，则是靠得更紧了，还把头藏在了特里身后，只留下一只眼睛看着，直到那独占整个屏幕的，藏在女鬼黑长直间的三白眼的画面出现时，不由得捂住了眼睛。 

「那个…我说…就要到熄灯时间了，宿管就要来了…」欧文试图把乐在其中的室友们拉回现实，但谁都没有听到他说的话，直到他看见了宿管在对面下楼梯的身影。

再不拉回来被发现了就惨了。欧文想着，打开了宿舍的白炽灯管。 

大家被突如其来的光亮吓得不知所措，在里奥的床上乱作一团，卡拉格仗着他的大长腿第一个飞身跑回了自己的床上。

「啊！啊！啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊…」反应最大的是杰拉德，他差点没把放在床上的里奥的闹钟拿去砸在门上，直到他发现了手依然停留在电灯开关的欧文的脸，才停下了尖叫，左手扶墙，右手抚摸着胸口。

「我说你们再不回去，我们房间就要被扣分了。」欧文扶着额头，叹了口气对着依然还留在里奥床上的室友们说道。

事情过了好久他还是觉得，不受JT这个不靠谱舍长的诱惑去看恐怖片是对的。 

「我去…没被电影吓死，差点被你吓到命都没了！」特里起了身走到门前对欧文摆了摆手，扯了一下被兰帕德抱在怀里的毯子，后者本来就被杰拉德的惨叫声吓得脸色惨白而发不出声音，被子被特里这么一扯，他感到自己的灵魂总算飞回来了，便跟着特里后面快步走回了房间，回去的时候身上还披着里奥的毯子。 

至于里奥呢？当然是只能等到第二天早上醒来时再问兰帕德要回毯子了。

「这小东西不得了了…」里奥想。这件事本身就是他发起了，结果到了最后，自己反而陷入了窘境… 

幸运的是，第二天早上一号房和二号房的人都能从梦中醒过来，两间房都躲过了扣分这一劫。 

但是呢，每次兰帕德听到特里在教室或在宿舍提到那晚看电影的事情，都会把喉咙清得特别大声。特里登时感到一阵冷风吹过了他的后颈，心想这日本电影后劲也太大了，还是乖乖闭上了嘴巴。


End file.
